


of meat and shrimp and watermelon

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, and i'm in cute mode, because of a tweet, but it's cute, grocery shopping au, i just... wanted to write this, not much of a detailed oneshot, really short, so more of a drabble i guess, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: Hyungwon finds himself grocery shopping with Hyunwoo, and makes it fun.





	of meat and shrimp and watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> so this!!! happened because of this [tweet](https://twitter.com/yuseokki/status/1001653643571904513) and it's short and whatever but i waNTED TO WRITE SOMETHING i'll promise i'll serve u better next time but in the meantime ENJOY!!!!!! 
> 
> also pls do take note that i tried to make it sweet as possible but i dont think its still enough to make u diabetic i apologize

“You know, I didn’t really ask you to come, Hyungwon-ah…”

“Oh, hyung. I know. But Kihyun nagged me to come with you so you won’t buy anything weird like last time. And I’m not in the mood to hear Kihyun nag.”

Hyunwoo huffed to himself, regretful that Hyungwon was up because of him. Well, because of Kihyun, but Kihyun was sensitive because of him. Hyunwoo wasn’t that fond of going to the supermarket, he hated dealing with a list that Kihyun wrote with specific brands, as well as cashiers who really couldn’t care any less about their jobs like they’re supposed to.

And he absolutely didn’t like the fact that Hyungwon was forced to come along.

Hyunwoo admits that he would often get himself lost between aisles of snacks and drinks, contemplating between the different varieties of crackers and marinated meat, which then, of course, was the reason why he spent much more money than he’s supposed to…

Hyungwon sighed again, running a hand through his auburn hair. “We’re making sure you’re not going over the line like last time. And Kihyun knows you’ll be faster with me around because you pity my sleepy state.” Hyungwon hummed, booping Hyunwoo’s nose.

“That’s why you shouldn’t be here.” Hyunwoo scratched the top of his head. “I had coupons for 10kg of beef… and well, I need to make sure I pick the right ones and the right amount for us. You like beef… right?”

The younger turned to him with a perplexed look. “Hyung, we’ll just buy one type, and one type only. Pick the one you want most, okay?”

At his simple suggestion, Hyungwon noticed the distress written on the older man’s face, his eyebrows furrowed as if trying to think of a reasonable reason to say no to Hyungwon. But Hyungwon knows, he knows Hyunwoo could never say no to him.

Kihyun sure knew the tricks.

“Hyung, come on.” He whined. “Let’s go.”

Hyunwoo, deep in thoughts, turned to look at Hyungwon when he pulled at his beefy arm. “What?”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and smirked, already knowing that Hyunwoo was confused and he can’t help but smile at how cute he is when confused. “Hello? Hi? Hyung, are you even here? Should I just leave if you want me to not come with you? I guess I’m not needed here.”

Hyunwoo pouted. He smirked back at the hoodie-clad sleepyhead and scoffed. “Of course, I do want you here. We’re here to buy groceries. And meat. Come on, let’s go!”

Hyungwon knew he could make Hyunwoo do anything he wanted to if he tried hard enough. And so, that was what he did. Just a little something to make grocery shopping better. Or maybe just a little something to make Hyunwoo want to bring him grocery shopping the next time.

And the next time. And the next time after that. And all the next times they would have left.

“Let’s play a game. Cool?’

Hyunwoo seemed interested, so he looked at Hyungwon with his famous eye smile. “What are you plotting? Am I really that boring that you had to make a game to do grocery shopping with me?”

“No, hyung! Just…. Just something fun.” He smiles, giving Hyunwoo a playful nudge while he pushed the grocery cart.

“Okay, let’s see. Since we’re the ones going grocery shopping, we’ll do the groceries like normal people do but we need to get something each other would want. You have to get something I need and I need to get you something you want.”

“How would we know that?” Hyunwoo asks, clearly frustrated that he might not be able to answer correctly.

“Make it super simple. Grab something you think I might want. If I don’t want it, your loss and my loss too. I mean, it’d be kinda cool to see if you were listening to me last night when I told you what I wanted. Deal?” Hyungwon lifted an eyebrow at Hyunwoo and gave him his hand, trying to shake on it.

“But… but I was looking at my phone last night, I…I wasn’t focusing. Fuck.” He groaned, but he knew he had to do this. He wanted Hyungwon to enjoy their time out, and maybe so he won’t bail on him the next time he wants to ask Hyungwon to go out with him again. And so, he looked at Hyungwon, gave him a smile and shook his hand. “Fine. Deal…”

The both of them then took out their phones and agreed to put on a timer for the next fifteen minutes. They split the grocery list and they both had to be in the same spot they parted with the groceries and an item (or more) of what the other person needed.

“Ready?” Hyungwon asked.

“Set….” Hyunwoo murmured.

“Go!”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Hyunwoo groaned, pouting at Hyungwon, begging for sympathy, mercy even.

“We still bought the beef with your coupons, so, no complaints hyung!”

“I chose shrimp! How could you not want shrimp? You always want shrimp!” Hyunwoo exclaimed, paper bags in his hands as he tries to put them in the air due to frustration.

“But I just had shrimp yesterday. And I was out of shaving cream. I took yours last night, remember?” Hyungwon pushed at his shoulder playfully. “I knew you wouldn’t remember.”

“I’m never playing a game with you ever again.” Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. “How did you know what I wanted? I mean, how?”

‘’Hyung, I’m sorry to break it to you, but you always, and I mean always want kimchi stew and grilled pork.” Hyungwon jutted out his cheekbones at Hyunwoo. “And we bought it anyways, so it’s still a win for you!”

“I’m never agreeing to grocery shopping with you ever again.” Hyunwoo looked away, trying to not poke Hyungwon’s cheekbones like he usually does.

“Lies.” Hyungwon smiled. “You loved it. Better than last week, no?”

Hyunwoo huffs. Obviously agreeing with Hyungwon but too annoyed to say it. Too happy, too content with what was happening. “At least we got the beef, I guess.”

“Hyung, can I take a picture, please?” he tries not to laugh, but its Hyungwon. Of course he’d laugh, and of course the annoyed Hyunwoo will give in and laugh along.

But what was it that Hyunwoo was wearing?

Of course the watermelon outfit that Hyungwon had eyed at the costume shop right next to the supermarket. Hyunwoo just smiles… smiles and smiles… he’s enjoying this, he really is. Maybe minus the watermelon costume next time.

Next time. The next time. And, the time after that. With Hyungwon, of course.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think in the comments or reach out 2 me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/shownusthigh) and maybe hmu on [ tumblr ](http://nashaloof.tumblr.com) if u wanna  
> also!! if u like what i do then buy me a cup of [ coffee ](https://ko-fi.com/punctualpizza) if u feel like it lol i take tea, coffee, pizza, or even smooches if ur willing to leave any HAHAHA


End file.
